wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Popular Song
Popular Song is the official theme song of the show, Dramatically Average. The song is performed by cast members,Nicole Martin & Jesse Raynes who play best friends, Jessica and Michael on the show. The song was released through Wiki Channel Music Group on Friday, November 7, 2014. Lyrics Nicole: La la, la la You were the popular one, the popular chick It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish Jesse: Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn I could've been a mess but I never went wrong Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song Nicole: Ahh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song Both: My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar, but you were always popular You were singing all the songs I don't know Now you're in the front row Cause my song is popular Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you That's all you ever need to know So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go Nicole: Always on a lookout for someone to hate, Both: Picking on me like a dinner plate You hid during classes and in between them Both: Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them Jesse: Tryna make me feel bad with the things you do It ain't so funny when the jokes on you Nicole: Ooh, the jokes on you Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking How do you look so cool? Both: Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school, boy Uh huh, I said that's the only thing that I learned at school My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar, You were always popular, You were singing, all the songs I don't know Now you're in the front row Cause my song is popular Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go Nicole: All you ever need to know You're only ever who you were All you ever need to know You're only ever who you were All you ever need to know Both: Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you. That's all you ever need to know Nicole: All you ever need to know